


This City Will Watch Out When It Sees Us Arrive

by felixfrckls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BFF Chan&Felix, Boys Kissing, Changbin is mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Rich Hwang Hyunjin, Sleepy Cuddles, Strangers to Lovers, Student Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfrckls/pseuds/felixfrckls
Summary: Felix’s mom watched them from the doorstep of the kitchen, smiling fondly at the sight of the two boys laughing and playing together, like they had known each other since forever.In that moment, she finally understood that in their house, there wasn’t any kind of celebrity.There was just a boy, enjoying his time with his friend, like every other teenager did.(or, Hyunjin is the son of an extremely wealthy CEO in Seoul but Felix, having moved to Korea just the year before, doesn’t recognise him at first. An admittedly weird meeting in a dark park in the middle of the night marks the start of this new friendship.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the reading ^^

Felix couldn’t believe his clumsiness.

 

It was currently midnight, he was just about to walk home from his best friend’s apartment when he had the brilliant idea of taking a shortcut. Instead of walking down the same old road he knew, he went straight to the poorly lightened park just behind his house.

 

The park was completely dark but Felix knew that if he simply kept going straight ahead, he would cross it and find himself on the other side of it, just a couple of steps away from his street. Or at least that’s what would have happened if everything went as planned, but of course, it didn’t.

 

Right in the middle of the park, where not even the lights of the street he had just left were shining anymore, Felix decided to take out his phone to light his way and send a quick text to his mother to let her know he was on his way back. But as soon as he fished his phone out of his pocket, his watch got stuck in the strap of his backpack, making him drop the device.

 

In the darkness of the park, Felix couldn’t possibly see where his phone was now lying and he had nothing left to use as a torch. He had no idea what to do next and, taken by surprise, he let out a rather loud curse.

 

Felix knew he could just go home and come back in the morning or with a torch, but he didn’t trust to leave his phone there for anyone to take. He kneeled on the ground and started patting the grass around him, hoping to feel the cold metallic material of his phone, but in vain. 

 

He couldn’t stop the series of curses from leaving his mouth. It was late, he was extremely tired and, in all honesty, he didn’t feel that safe at being in a dark park alone, in the middle of the night. That’s probably why, as soon as he heard footsteps approaching, he jumped on his feet, ready to run away in case of necessity.

 

It turned out he didn’t have to. 

 

“Hey, is everything okay there?” the stranger asked, his voice close but still a couple of steps away from Felix. He couldn’t see the other’s face clearly but Felix could easily tell it was a boy, pretty young, around his same age probably. The stranger didn’t seem scared or dubious to find a boy cursing in the middle of a park, he even seemed worried about him.

 

“I could hear you swearing from the street down there,” he pointed out, gesturing at the road Felix couldn’t see in the dark. He guessed the newcomer was probably referring to the road Felix had just left as well.

 

After coming to terms with the fact that it was unlikely that this stranger was going to hurt him, Felix decided to ask him for help.

 

“Yes, everything is okay. It’s just that I dropped my phone and I can’t really see where it is,” Felix explained, a bit embarrassed at having to ask a stranger for help because of his clumsiness.

 

The stranger chuckled lightly, glad nothing serious had happened.

 

“Do you need me to call your number so your phone lights up from wherever it is?” the boy asked, already taking out his phone from his own pocket. 

 

“That would be great, thank you so much,” Felix said gratefully. He didn’t point out that, turning on the torch of his phone was probably enough to figure out where the device was lying. He was already glad the stranger offered to help him in the first place.

 

The boy asked then for his number in order to call him. While he was typing away on his phone, the dim light of it illuminating his face, Felix noticed that the boy was indeed young, probably his own age or around there. He couldn’t not notice that the stranger looked extremely pretty as well. Not that Felix was interested, of course.

 

“There you go,” he said when the call pulled through and Felix’s phone lit up a couple of meters away from them. He moved towards it, kneeling on the ground and finally picking it up again.

 

When he faced the boy again, he was already looking at him, smiling politely in his direction.

 

“Thank you so much again, I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for your help,” Felix thanked once again, amazed at how the boy’s eyes turned into crescents when he smiled up at him. He was seriously gorgeous.

 

“Don’t mention it, I was worried something had happened here,” he accepted lightly, “I’m Hyunjin by the way,” the boy – Hyunjin – introduced himself, sticking a hand out for Felix to shake.

 

“I’m Felix, thank you so much again Hyunjin-ssi,” Felix shook his hand, his own bright smile plastered on his lips. “I should really go now, my mom is probably going to kill me,” Felix explained, taking his hand away from the other’s grasp.

 

“Hopefully she won’t,” Hyunjin laughed amused, “it was nice meeting you, be safe, yeah?” he teased good-heartedly. 

 

Felix chuckled at the other’s words, assuring him that he was going to go straight home and hopefully not drop his phone again on his way there. The two parted ways then, waving at each other and slowly walking to their own houses.

  
  


The next morning, when Felix woke up after a night of well-deserved sleep, it was to his phone constantly vibrating on his bedside table. He groaned and turned under his covers, trying to drown out the loud noise in the otherwise silent room but his phone was having none of it. When he finally turned around and grabbed it into his hands, he realised it was just the alarm of the day before he had forgotten to turn off in the mess that was last night. 

 

Resigned at not being able to rest any longer, he finally fully opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light of his phone screen. The first thing he noticed was a couple of texts from the main group chat he had with his best friends, where they were just discussing where to meet in the afternoon.

 

The second notification he noticed was the one that left him more confused than ever. It was a simple text. just a short line reading  _ hey, did you make it home safe? _ The number wasn’t saved in his contacts and, at first thought, Felix simply guessed someone must have typed in the wrong number and ended up texting him instead.

 

It was a pure irrational instinct to check the list of calls he had received, something inside of him saying that the text wasn't random at all. Even in his sleepy state, it didn’t take long for him to realise that the last missed phone call registered in his phone was indeed made from the same number as the one shining in front of his eyes every time he looked back at the text.

 

Hyunjin had texted him to check on him and Felix found it oddly endearing. The other boy didn’t owe him anything but he was still making sure that nothing happened to him, before finally getting home the night before. A blushful smile made its way on Felix’s lips at the thought of the handsome stranger caring for him, even if he really didn’t have to. Once found out about it, he was quick to save the number in his contacts, not keen on losing it anytime soon. 

 

Felix was hopeful but he didn’t expect it to be that useful. Even if Hyunjin was of course still a stranger to him, Felix couldn’t help but hope that he could get to know the other better, taking advantage of the fact that they now had each other’s phone numbers.

 

Little did he know, Hyunjin was thinking exactly the same thing, eagerly waiting for a text back.

 

***

 

It was just a few weeks after that first encounter that they got to see each other again, or at least, Felix got to see Hyunjin. In that short time, they had got to know each other pretty well, sending texts whenever they had some free time from their own studies. Felix learnt that Hyunjin was his own age but still was a couple of months older and loved dancing, even if he didn’t have that much time to practice anymore. 

 

Felix shared his own passion with the older, but couldn't help noticing how Hyunjin was sort of fishy every time Felix brought up his family. At first, Felix just guessed that was something the older wasn’t really comfortable with sharing and he was absolutely fine with it.

 

However, he got to know the real reason rather quickly.

 

Felix was walking down the streets of Seoul, the whole city shining brightly thanks to the Christmas lights decorating the houses. By his side, his best friend Chan, hands full of shopping bags filled with gifts the two had bought together during the afternoon. The two were walking in the mall, chatting and laughing together like usual, when they approached a rather large group of girls, pressed together excitedly. Felix noticed that they were all looking at someone standing in the middle of said circle of screaming girls. Chan sent him a confused look, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to take a curious look at what was happening.

 

Felix was the first one to realise what was going on and, saying he was puzzled was a big understatement. There, in the middle of at least ten screaming girls, stood Hyunjin, scratching his neck awkwardly and trying his best to get out of that situation. 

 

“What’s Hyunjin doing there?” Felix couldn’t help but wonder out loud. Chan turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised asking him a silent question Felix soon understood. “He’s the guy who helped me find my phone the other day,” he explained like it was nothing, still looking at the scene in front of them. He thought that could easily answer Chan’s dilemma but the older just looked at him even more sceptically, an eyebrow raised. And then he gasped, putting a hand on his own chest.

 

“You’re telling me that you’ve been texting Hwang Hyunjin this all time and you didn’t even bother telling me?” he asked offended, slapping Felix on the arm rather hard. It was Felix’s turn to be dazzled. He averted his eyes from Hyunjin’s shy figure in front of them, to turn around facing his best friend.

 

“You know Hyunjin?” he asked ingeniously, rubbing his arm with a cute pout on his lips.

 

“Wait, you really don’t know what I’m talking about?” Chan asked surprised. He had thought Felix was just trying to keep up some sort of cover, but the sincere surprise on the younger’s face made him understand that he indeed didn’t know anything about the matter. To confirm his thought, Felix simply shook his head, tilting it on the side like a puppy ready to listen to the answer.

 

“That Hyunjin” — Chan began, pointing a finger at the guy who had finally managed to make his way through the small crowd, quickly walking away with someone that oddly looked like some sort of bodyguard—“is the son of one of the most wealthy CEOs in whole Korea. His father basically runs Seoul’s economy,” Chan explained, not believing that Felix didn’t know anything about that. 

 

On the other hand, Felix had moved to Korea just about a year before and he honestly wasn’t that much updated with what was going on in the country. That’s why he had never really heard about Hyunjin’s family or if he did he hadn’t really made one plus one.

 

“Oh,” he reacted, still a bit lost in his thoughts. “ _ Oh.  _ That’s why he has never really mentioned his parents before,” Felix understood, looking at Chan like he could give him the confirmation. Of course, Chan didn’t know anything about it but he still nodded, agreeing with the younger’s hypothesis.

 

“I wonder why he didn’t say anything to you though,” Chan said, starting to walk down the road once again, after realising they hadn’t moved for quite a long time now. “I mean it isn’t something to be ashamed of or anything,” he pointed out, a bit confused at the boy’s act.

 

“I don’t know,” Felix replied, his eyes looking straight ahead and his brain trying to come up with a proper explanation. “I’m gonna ask him about it later. Now let’s go, you still have to buy a gift for your boyfriend,” he shrugged lightly, putting aside the matter, for now, chuckling at Chan’s exhausted groan. 

 

***

 

When Felix got home that evening, after a long afternoon spent at the mall, he ate dinner with his family and soon after went to his bedroom. He hesitated a second before taking his phone and opening Hyunjin’s chat. He was starting to doubt if it was really a good choice to bring up the topic already, guessing that maybe there was a reason why Hyunjin had never mentioned his social position before.

 

However, Felix also realised that he didn’t want to pretend not to know about it either. After all, he believed that if they really wanted to build something between them, they had to be honest with the other and if Hyunjin couldn’t do that, well Felix already had his answer then. He typed a few times on his keyboard, deleting each text every time, not really knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say, without sounding accusatory.

 

In the end, he opted for something really easy, not seeing the point in making everything harder than necessary.  _ So...you are really the son of that super important CEO, aren’t you?  _ he texted, adding a sad face at the end just to be dramatic. He hoped it could lessen the tension at least a little bit. His was a rhetorical question, but he guessed it was better like this than sending a straightforward text calling him out for keeping that detail away from him.

 

The reply came unexpectedly quickly and Felix wondered if Hyunjin was waiting for him, after knowing the younger had been busy all day long and couldn’t really stay on his phone that much, besides some quick messages here and there.

 

Hyunjin’s text surprised him for a moment.

 

" _ can I call you, _ " it simply said. 

 

After a couple of seconds, Felix cursed himself for being so nervous and startled at the question. It was just a phone call, after all. He sent the go ahead and waited for Hyunjin’s phone call to pull through.

 

“Hey,” he simply said to the phone, once he pressed the green button on it. He pretended not to notice how shaky his voices sounded and if Hyunjin did notice, he didn’t mention it. Instead, the older sighed on the other end of the phone before talking.

 

“How did you find out?” he simply asked and for a second Felix was tempted to question why he sounded so disappointed. 

 

“I was at the mall today and I saw the crowd around you. My best friend Chan told me about your family,” he explained, carefully listening for any sound from the older. He hated not being able to see the other’s reaction, so all he could do was try to understand what he was thinking through his voice. But the other stayed silent and Felix didn’t really know if he was supposed to continue talking or what. “Why didn’t you tell me about it before?” he opted to ask, repeating the same question he had already texted.

 

“You didn’t recognise me,” Hyunjin pointed out with another sigh, “that time we met at the park, even when I told you my name, you didn’t know who I was. It was the first time I met someone who seemed to want to be my friend for who I was and not for my family’s money,” Hyunjin finished explaining and Felix was almost offended at the saddened tone of his voice, almost as if he believed things were going to change because of that revelation.

 

“Hey,” Felix called out, his voice whiny but firm, “what’s up with that tone? Do you really think so little of me? You’re still the same Hyunjin for me, nothing’s gonna change now that I know this,” he reassured, his voice so shooting and convinced of his words that Hyunjin couldn’t help but believe him. 

 

“In all honesty,” Felix started again, his voice a bit shyer now, “I still don’t really know who your family is, I just know you’re important,” he confessed, scratching the back of his neck and immensely glad Hyunjin couldn’t see how is face was turning a soft pink.

 

There was a moment of silence before Hyunjin’s laugher exploded on the other end of the phone and Felix knew he had done a fairly good job at reassuring the older seen his reaction. His laugh soon joined Hyunjin’s and, for a couple of seconds, that was the only thing they could hear through the phone call.

 

“You’re literally the first person who has ever said that to me ever since kindergarten,” Hyunjin said when his laughter stopped, still lightly chuckling from time to time. “How is that even possible? I thought everyone knew my family,” Hyunjin teased, no harm behind his words.

 

“Hey, I still don’t know Korea that well, I have absolutely no idea about who runs the companies in this city,” Felix explained, an offended pout on his lips at the teasing. He knew it was all in good nature, but it was fun to play along anyway.

 

“You’re not from here?” Hyunjin asked curiously, having already a doubt since the younger still had a particular accent when speaking Korean.

 

“Nope,” Felix said popping the “p” a bit more and Hyunjin couldn’t help but find it endearingly cute. “I’m from Australia, my family and I moved here around a year ago,” Felix explained, happy the atmosphere between them wasn’t tense at all. Nothing changed indeed.

 

That’s how both of them lost track of time, talking about Felix’s homeland and Hyunjin’s life, both of them content with lying in their own beds, trying to be quiet and contain their waves of laughter in the middle of the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Felix visited Hyunjin’s house, he stood frozen in front of the gate, realising that when Hyunjin said house he meant a goddamn mansion, which was probably five times larger than Felix’s own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second update! hope you enjoy

The first time Felix visited Hyunjin’s house, he stood frozen in front of the gate, realising that when Hyunjin said  _ house  _ he meant a goddamn mansion, which was probably five times larger than Felix’s own apartment. He should have seen it coming though. Since Hyunjin’s family was extremely wealthy, it was sort of normal for them not to live in a teeny-tiny house.

 

That afternoon, Hyunjin had called him on the phone, asking him if he wanted to hang out at his house. In all honesty, Felix wasn’t that convinced to actually accept the offer at first. He wanted to meet the older, of course, he did, but it was the first afternoon off he had in weeks and he had hoped to sleep the day away. He was quite tired, so he didn’t think he would actually be that much fun to be around.

 

Being the honest guy he was, he had explained exactly that to Hyunjin, just for the older to whine at him and promise he could leave whenever he wanted. He just wanted to spend a couple of hours together and show him something he was highly proud of. Felix couldn’t deny that his heart skipped a beat at the thought of the older wanting to meet him so badly. In the end, he had accepted, already warning Hyunjin that he was going to leave pretty early and sleep for the rest of the day.

 

That’s why Felix was now standing in the middle of the road, right in front of Hyunjin’s so-called house, the people passing by sending him weird looks, probably wondering what a guy like him was doing in front of that fancy mansion. He didn’t really know what to do, so he sent a quick text to Hyunjin.  _ I’m like ??outside?? _ he wrote, trying to let the older understand that he literally had no idea where he was supposed to go. Hyunjin sent him a couple of laughing emojis, before finally making his way outside, opening the gate for Felix.

 

“Glad to know you absolutely knew where to go,” Hyunjin greeted, his teasing tone clear like the snowflakes that were falling from the sky as they spoke.

 

“You’re an asshole,” he greeted back but the smile on his face was just as sincere as Hyunjin’s, “I’m sorry if some of us have like, a doorbell. Or an actual door,” he teased back, Hyunjin trying to hold back his laughter but giving up a second after, bursting into a full-hearted laugh, soon followed by the younger.

 

“It’s freezing here. Come on, let’s go in,” Hyunjin suggested when they had finally calmed down. To be honest, Felix was a bit nervous to make his way inside the house, not really feeling like it was his scene, but Hyunjin smiled at him reassuringly and Felix couldn’t help but feel a bit more relaxed.

 

They made their way through the main front door, Hyunjin walking a couple of steps ahead and Felix looking around like a little kid in a toy store. It was an everyday scene for Hyunjin of course, being it his house, but for Felix, it certainly wasn’t. He felt like he was a character in one of those fairytales. Everything was so luxurious and expensive-looking, he felt a bit out of place in his simple t-shirt, cardigan and jeans.

 

Hyunjin, understanding his inner turmoil, took his wrist in his hand and beaming at him, kept walking, dragging a still amazed Felix behind him. They didn’t talk until Hyunjin stopped in front of a large wooden-door, just on the right side of the huge staircase that led to the upper floor. Felix looked at Hyunjin questioningly but the older just kept smiling, putting a hand on the doorknob and slowly opening the door for both of them to get it.

 

If Felix was astonished before, he was completely speechless now. In one of their late-night conversations, Felix had let slip that he was a huge nerd for literature. He loved reading and when he was tired or stressed, one of the really few things that could relax him, was to go to the library and lose himself in the shelves packed with books. But this was beyond that, this was what Felix meant when he had said he wished to have a reading room just for himself.

 

The room was fairly spacious but not extremely so. A large window on the side lit up a good portion of it, showing the beautiful scenario of the green garden outside covered in white snow. On the other side of the room, just in the corner, was a fireplace, the flames already sparkling giving a cosy atmosphere to the whole room, warming it up. In front of the fireplace, stood a large armchair that looked extremely comfortable. 

 

But that wasn’t the best part. No, the best part was the dozens of bookshelves that covered the remaining walls of the room like a second coating. There must have been over thousands of books in that room and Felix was honestly feeling like heaven had just shown itself to him. He could see himself spending hours and hours in a room like that one and, from the fond look Hyunjin had on his face, he seemed to agree.

 

“Nice, isn’t it? When you told me you loved literature, I thought about bringing you here,” Hyunjin explained, letting go of Felix’s wrist he was still holding and turning to close the door behind them. Felix took a tentative step ahead and, when Hyunjin didn’t stop him, he made his way to the shelves, carefully inspecting every single book on them, smiling from time to time. His fingers were caressing the spines of the books like he was admiring his own babies. Hyunjin understood the feeling. 

 

“You can take some of them off the shelves if you want to,” Hyunjin said, watching with an enamoured smile as Felix turned around quickly, his eyes sparkling.

 

“Can I?” he asked beaming, sounding like an excited child waiting for his mum to give him permission. 

 

“Of course you can, I trust you,” Hyunjin assured, watching as, besides the smile which had already been on Felix’s face before, a blush made his way on his cheeks, burning pink in the dimly lit room. 

 

After a couple of minutes, Hyunjin set down on the armchair, his own book in his hands, as he watched Felix from time to time slipping a book off its place, just to put it back there after a quick reading. It wasn’t long until the younger had found what probably was the book he wanted to focus on, holding it tightly in his hands like it was the most precious item in the entire mansion.

 

It was when Felix turned to look at him expectantly, that Hyunjin realised there was a small problem. 

 

“I didn’t think of bringing another chair here,” he realised, looking around the room, surprised at his own oversight. “I’m usually alone in here so I completely forgot about that,” he explained shyly and Felix noticed how he seemed to have the habit of scratching the back of his neck when he felt embarrassed. 

 

“It’s not a problem really, I can just sit on the floor,” he reassured, already making his way to the armchair, just to sit on the floor with his back pressed to it. 

 

“Tell me when you start to get uncomfortable and we can switch,” he said ruffling the younger’s orange hair, making Felix whine and shy away from the contact. The older chuckled fondly and in a matter of seconds, both of them were in their own worlds,  picturing in their minds the stories they were reading.

 

It was sometime later that Hyunjin noticed Felix was continuously shuffling around, trying to get in a better position. Hyunjin frowned and patted Felix’s head to get his attention.

 

“Hey, we can switch if you want to,” he suggested, already starting to get up from the comfortable armchair, just to be stopped by a tiny hand on his knee.

 

“It’s fine, I swear. Besides, it’s your room, I’m okay sitting here,” he tried to convince him but the small grimace on his lips was already a signal for Hyunjin to know that he was lying. There was a moment of silence where Hyunjin was thinking of all the possibilities he had not to let Felix sit uncomfortably on the ground.

 

“I mean, I hope this doesn’t sound weird but you can sit on my lap if you want to,” Hyunjin suggested and, as soon as the words left his mouth, he was already regretting it. What kind of suggestion was that to someone he wasn’t that close to yet? He looked at Felix, carefully trying to catch his reaction. Luckily, he didn’t seem disgusted, on the contrary, he seemed just surprised and, if the high blush on his cheeks didn’t give it away already, Hyunjin could easily say that the younger was definitely flustered at the suggestion. He didn’t really know what to think about it.

 

“You’re sure you’re okay with that?” Felix asked, his head tilted on the side. Hyunjin tried not to think about how cute that sight was. Felix still looked a bit shy and flustered at the idea but he wasn’t against it at all.

 

When Hyunjin simply nodded, too flustered himself to really say anything, Felix got up from the floor and carefully made his way towards the armchair. At first, he didn’t really know what to do, but Hyunjin smiled gently at him and Felix found himself thinking how serene that simple smile made him. He set down in the older’s lap, his body stiff and reluctant to relax and his head turned away a bit, trying to hide his blush from Hyunjin. 

 

The atmosphere between them was rather awkward for the first couple of minutes, neither of them really knowing what to do, but when they both got engrossed in their books again, everything turned back to normal. Minute after minute, Hyunjin could clearly feel Felix’s body relax until his back was fully pressed on Hyunjin’s chest. Since he felt like he had already done too much, Hyunjin restrained from wrapping his arm around Felix’s waist like it would have been normal to do, so he was instead still holding his books with both hands.

 

Neither of the two really paid attention to the time passing by, both of them lost in the plot of their own books. Hyunjin heard Felix yawn from beside him but he didn’t think about it too much. That’s until he saw Felix’s head dropping to the side from time to time, just for him to pull it up a second later. Hyunjin found the act impossibly cute and was just about to ask Felix if he wanted to go home since he was so sleepy, when he felt Felix’s head lying on his chest, this time not moving away.

 

He glanced down at the boy sitting in his lap, just to see his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. He had fallen asleep on his chest and Hyunjin could definitely hear his heart trying to beat out of his own chest. For a second, he just stayed there until he realised that he was a bit creepy to stare at his sleeping friend like that.

 

Their position was comfortable but Hyunjin’s arm was pillowed between his body and Felix’s and he was starting not to feel it anymore. He moved it away, just to have Felix cuddling even closer to his chest now. Careful not to wake him up, he put his arm around his waist holding his book in front of him. Hyunjin couldn’t help the soft sigh from leaving his mouth. The atmosphere was so warm and cosy, Felix sleeping on his lap, his head pillowed on his chest, the fireplace warming the air and the candid snow falling outside. He couldn’t believe his luck.

 

When he heard the door open somewhere in the middle of the afternoon, he diverted his attention from the book, just to see his mum watching him with a questioning look from the doorstep. In the beginning, he didn’t understand why, but then Felix moved in his embrace and Hyunjin snapped his head up once again, just to see his mother smiling tenderly at the scene.

 

“He’s my friend Felix,” he stuttered, keeping his voice low not to wake the boy up, “he was really exhausted and he kinda fell asleep a while ago,” he didn't really know how to explain the situation to his mother and the teasing smile she was now sporting, told him she wasn’t going to let it easily drop.

 

“On your lap?” she asked raising her perfect eyebrows. She wasn’t judging them, she was honestly amused by the scene.

 

“W-we don’t have another chair in here,” Hyunjin defended himself, knowing fairly well that he could have simply taken a chair in another room. That was something neither his mum or Felix needed to know.

 

His mother made an understanding sound that seemed more sarcastic than not and the smile still plastered on her face confirmed it. Her eyes dropped to look at Felix before she started to close the door once again.

 

“He seems cute,” she said, winking to his son before finally leaving the room.

 

Hyunjin called an offended  _ mom _ behind her that she just laughed at. His voice made Felix stir in his sleep but he still didn’t wake up. He instead nuzzled his head even more in Hyunjin’s chest, making a content sound at the warmness surrounding him. Hyunjin watched him doing so and, thinking back at his mother’s words, he couldn't help but agree. 

 

He was so extremely cute.

 

***

 

A week after that, Hyunjin asked to come over to Felix’s house. It was a bit out of the blue, a text asking exactly that in the middle of the morning, but Felix had kind of gotten used to Hyunjin’s sudden texts at every time of the day. So, as soon as he got home from school, he called the older, while his mother was making him lunch.

 

“So can I?” Hyunjin asked eagerly from the other side of the phone after the two had greeted each other. 

 

“Yes, of course, but why so suddenly?” Felix asked while he was trying to take off his school uniform to change into more comfortable clothes.

 

“I wanna hang out but there’s some sort of meeting at mine, so I couldn’t ask you to come over,” Hyunjin explained and Felix could hear he was shuffling around as well, probably getting ready to head out.

 

“Give me like half an hour to eat lunch and then you can come over whenever you want to,” Felix said, sort of forgetting his mother was home and he should have probably asked her if she was fine with it first.

 

Hyunjin agreed to that and, with a final goodbye, they both hung up. Felix made his way to the kitchen, knowing his lunch was probably already ready for him. He set down at the counter, while his mum was washing the dishes. 

 

Trying to be as casual as possible, Felix called for her.

 

“Hey mom, is it okay if my friend comes over in like half an hour?” he asked, strategically avoiding mentioning who he was talking about. His mum didn’t seem bothered at the request and simply hummed her affirmation.

 

“One of the boys?” she asked him, wondering why he was so cryptic since it was nothing new to have either Chan, Jisung or Changbin over. At his silence, she turned around, watching him sceptically.

 

“His name is Hwang Hyunjin,” he said, keeping his voice down. He knew his mom was way more invested in Seoul’s society than he was, so there were high possibilities for her to know who he was talking about. His confirmation came in the form of her dropping a dish in the sink filled with soapy water.

 

“What do you mean Hwang Hyunjin is coming over? How is that possible?” she asked spluttering, not believing her own ears. Even if Felix and Hyunjin had now known each other for over a month, Felix had never really told anything about him to his mother or at least never directly mentioned his name.

 

“Yes, we’re friends and he asked me if he could come over,” Felix explained, knowing he was basically leaving out the real explanation of how it was possible that they even knew each other in the first place. 

 

“I mean, that’s fine but you’re going to explain everything to me later,” she warned him, “now eat your lunch and go clean your room a bit,” she ordered and Felix’s rolled his eyes at her, knowing she wanted to make a good impression on Hyunjin by cleaning the house.

 

Before leaving the kitchen after having finished eating lunch, Felix turned to his mom once again, “hey mum, don’t be weird about it, okay? As far as you know, he’s my friend, not some kind of celebrity, yeah?” he reminded her, before dropping a kiss on her cheek and making his way to his bedroom.

 

When half an hour later the bell rang, Felix could already see his mom tensing up and sighed exhaustedly. He could sort of understand what Hyunjin meant when he said he was happy Felix didn’t know who he was when they had first met each other.

 

“Hey, there,” Felix greeted, opening the door to let Hyunjin in. He saw his mother in the corner of his vision and sent an apologetic smile to Hyunjin, before making his way to her.

 

“Hyunjin, this is my mum. Mum, this is Hyunjin,” he introduced them both quickly, eager to get away from that situation as soon as possible.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.Lee,” Hyunjin greeted politely, shaking his mother’s hand who seemed to be hyperventilating. He subtly glared at her, trying to make her understand that she really needed to calm down, but he guessed it was kind of hard for her.

 

“Well, that was nice,” he said sarcastically, “our house it’s kinda small but at least it’s cosy,” he continued, making a vague gesture with his arm, pointing at the whole room. Hyunjin laughed lightly, still a bit conscious that Felix’s mom was watching them confused.

 

“I mean it  _ is _ kinda small. You know, I live in a mansion,” he teased light-heartedly, a big smile showing just how much he was, in fact, joking around. Felix definitely understood it.

 

“Have I ever said you’re an asshole?” Felix asked back just as teasingly. His mother didn’t seem to get that though.

 

“Felix!” she called out, “no swearing,” she scolded and Hyunjin watched amused as a puzzled expression made his way on Felix’s face.

 

“Since when am I not allowed to curse?” he asked truly confused, hearing Hyunjin beside him trying to hold in his laugh. Then his mom’s eyes glared at him and he understood what it was really about.

 

“You’re just trying to make a good impression,” he said smiling both at his mom and at the sound of Hyunjin’s quiet laughter.

 

“Don’t worry, Mrs.Lee, the first time I met Felix he was swearing like a sailor,” Hyunjin assured, still chuckling at the memory and Felix seemed to remember it as well because soon he could hear his laugh joining.

 

Still looking at them like they were aliens just came to earth, his mother nodded nevertheless, not really convinced but finally letting them go to Felix’s room like he was planning to do from the beginning. When they got there and Felix finally closed the door behind their backs, he let out a sigh.

 

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, with  _ that  _ meaning his mother’s behaviour, “she isn’t usually like that. It’s just that she- knows a bit more about your family than I do,” he explained sheepishly. In all honesty, he still didn't know that much about Hyunjin’s family and that wasn’t a problem for him at all. He knew Hyunjin as a boy his age and not as the son of a rich businessman.

 

“It’s all good, I get that a lot but I know it’s in good faith,” he assured, too busy looking around the room. It had been so long since he was in a homey-room, one that had that sense of safety his own didn’t really have. He loved his house, of course, he did, but it had never really had that feeling of familiarity for him. It had always looked a bit cold and too formal for his liking.

 

Felix’s room was nothing more than what you would expect from a high schooler bedroom. It was messy but not untidy, every single shelf was filled with either books, papers or CDs. His textbooks from school open on his desk and his bed still unmade. Hyunjin made his way to a wall full of pictures, smiling fondly at all the happy faces staring back. He could recognise Felix in some of them but not in others and some were just landscapes.

 

“Those are some of the pictures my friends from Australia sent me after I left,” Felix explained from beside him, “and these are actual photos I took with them,” he continued, pointing at some of the photos. Hyunjin could clearly recognise a way different Felix in each of them. “These are my friends here in Korea. That’s Chan, my best friend, then those are Changbin, Jisung and Minho, Chan’s boyfriend,” he pointed at the second to last set of pictures.

 

Hyunjin hummed at the explanation, carefully watching every memory caught on camera. “And those?” he asked pointing at the last set of pictures on the far right.

 

“Oh, that’s my family. Those are my sisters, my mum and my dad,” he finished, fondly looking at all the pictures on his wall. Even if they had been there ever since they moved into the house, it wasn’t often that he actually stopped to look at them properly.

 

“By the way, I’m sorry there’s not much to do here. I know you said you wanted to hang out–” Felix started, looking around the room a bit too self-conscious for Hyunjiin’s liking. Felix had made a similar joke before in the living room and he was clearly just joking around. Now Hyunjin had the impression he was really doubting his home and his lifestyle in general.

 

“Hey, stop putting yourself down and stop comparing your house to the mansion,” Hyunjin scolded, even if there was no sign of sternness in his voice or in his expression. “If I wasn’t fine with it, I wouldn’t have asked to come over here. And besides, we could play video games and I’d be already more than happy,” he reassured, his hand going to caress Felix’s arm gently. When Felix finally lifted his eyes from the ground to give him a challenging look, he knew he had succeeded in his job.

 

“You’re gonna regret saying that,” Felix warned grinning, making his way out of the room once again, Hyunjin soon following him. They both set down on the floor in front of the television in the living room, turning on the console Felix had plugged there.

 

Felix’s mom watched them from the kitchen, smiling fondly at the sight of the two boys laughing and playing together like they had known each other since forever. At that moment, she was indeed convinced that in their house, there wasn’t any kind of celebrity. There was just a boy, enjoying his time with his friend as every single teenager did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to know what you think about this story, i'm @felixfrckls on twitter uwu  
> Next update probably on sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix couldn't believe it had really happened. Above all, he couldn't believe he had let it happen.

Felix couldn't believe it had really happened. Above all, he couldn't believe he had let it happen. He was so upset, he quickly made his way to Chan's apartment, not even caring to warn him, before sending a text asking him to open the door. As soon as his best friend did, Felix didn't hesitate to walk right past him and faceplant on the couch.

 

Minho, who was getting out from the kitchen, chuckled at the scene, already way too used to the younger’s overdramatic personality. He set down on the armchair beside the sofa, Chan sitting on the armrest on his side.

 

“Oh, hey, Lix. I'm good, thank you. Yes, sure come in,”  Chan said sarcastically, seen as the younger one had already made his way into the apartment without even greeting either of them. Felix didn't talk back, instead, he simply let out a groan. From that, both Minho and Chan got the idea that there was something more off than usual.

 

“Hey, Lix, what's going on? Are you okay?” Chan asked, his voice taking a slightly concerned turn at seeing his best friend so down. Felix mumbled something, his voice muffled by the couch pillows. 

 

“We didn't really get that, Lix-ah,” Minho said, watching as the younger groaned once again before turning around, his back now pressed on the sofa and his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

 

“I think I have a crush on Hyunjin,” he repeated, sighing soon after and burying his head in his arms.

 

“Hyunjin?” Felix heard Minho mumble, and Chan soon answered him by adding the boy’s surname as well.

 

“Well, who doesn't have a crush on Hwang Hyunjin,” Minho said, half amused and half confused at the sudden confession. His boyfriend seemed way more invested in it though and from that, he understood that maybe there was something he wasn’t aware of. Before actually explaining the situation, Chan turned to him, slapping his arm rather hard because of the comment he had just made.

 

“No, they're actually friends. They've been hanging out for a couple of months now,” Chan explained half-heartedly, almost as if he wasn’t even thinking too much about it. It made a bit more sense for Minho now, but he was still surprised at the new information. At least he knew what they were talking about now.

 

“Why so suddenly, though? You've known the guy for months and you've never mentioned anything about this,” Chan asked his best friend who was still whining on the couch in front of them. 

 

Felix stayed silent for a minute, trying to organize his thoughts and form a decent answer. The situation Hyunjin and he were in was a bit peculiar in his opinion. Of course, they were friends, that he was sure of, but sometimes Felix found himself thinking that some of the things they did, didn’t really fall into the platonic category. He was more than fine with it, of course, he was, but at the same time, he questioned why none of them had never really brought it up.

 

“We went out the other day and everything was fine, nothing much happened,” Felix started to explain, his eyes stuck on the ceiling, almost as if he was picturing the day in front of them. “Then, we went to the park near my school and it was freezing, so he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest,” he continued recalling the day, a dreamy sigh leaving his lips from time to time.

 

“Holy shit, that’s adorable,” Chan murmured from the armchair where he and Minho were still carefully listening for more information. Minho agreed from beside him

 

“And we held hands for the rest of the day, even when we got to the cafe,” Felix finished, taking a pillow and pressing it to his blushing face. He couldn’t believe how warm he had felt that day, until the evening when, in the silence of his bedroom, he had realised that he didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach when he cuddled any of his other friends.

 

“What are you planning to do now?” Chan asked, trying his best to comfort the other. He had a small knowing smile on his face and, sharing a look with his boyfriend made him understand that the boy was thinking the same thing.

 

“I don’t know, Chris,” Felix whined, his voice pitched higher. He only used Chan’s English name when he was really upset and, despite everything, Chan chuckled quietly. “I don’t want to ruin everything by confessing or whatever,” he said, finally looking at them both in the eyes, his expression a bit too pitiful for their likings. That’s until Minho openly laughed, always the most straightforward in their group of friends.

 

“You’re telling me that the guy didn’t let go of your hand and cuddled you because you were cold and you still think it’s one-sided?” Minho asked, disbelief clear in his voice. He knew Felix tended to be a bit oblivious when someone showed interest in him, but he couldn’t believe he didn’t get a hint so big as that one.

 

“Well...yes. I mean, I hold hands with Jisung all of the time but that doesn’t mean I have feelings for him,” Felix said like it was the best example to confirm his hypothesis.

 

“That doesn't work, you two are like platonic soulmates or something,” Chan clarified, knowing he was right. And Felix knew that too but it was just too hard to come to terms with the fact that Hyunjin might really like him back. Felix groaned once again, the pillow he was hugging pressed against his face to muffle the quiet series of cries he was emitting.

 

“But he could have so much better. His family and he are so wealthy and important and I’m just a broke high schooler like anyone else” Felix confessed his doubt and Chan finally understood where the problem had been all along.

 

Felix wasn’t against Hyunjin liking him back, he was scared. Because deep inside, he knew that the friendship they shared wasn’t exactly that platonic like the others he had. But he couldn’t come to terms with the fact that there could really have been a reason why he was enough for Hyunjin. After all, he was just him, not some kind of perfect boyfriend Hyunjin could be proud to introduce to his parents and their collaborators.

 

“Lix, listen to me,” Chan called for his attention, squeezing Minho’s knee gently before making his way to his best friend, sitting on the couch beside him. “Ever since you two met, you’ve been telling me that he’s glad you don’t take advantage of his social class, right? He honestly sounds so happy to have you as a friend, why would it be any different if you two had feelings for each other?” he tried to make Felix reason, knowing that if the younger convinced himself of something it was pretty difficult to make him change his mind.

 

“Chan’s right, Lix,” Minho said, joining them on the sofa, sitting by his legs, “if he was bothered by you not being from his same social class, he wouldn’t have insisted to get to know you better in the first place,” he added, a comforting hand caressing Felix’s leg.

 

Even if both of them were pretty sure there really wasn’t anything to worry about, they still could understand why Felix was so insecure about it. It was their job as friends to help him realise how wrong he was. Felix moved the pillow away from his face, looking at them in the eyes, ready to catch the teasing glint he was sure to find, but all he could see was fondness and confidence. He couldn’t help but believe them, even if not completely.

 

“Thank you guys, really,” he said, smiling tiredly at them, hoping to convey all the thankfulness he felt towards his best friend and his boyfriend. “And I’m sorry for bursting here without warning, I kinda needed to talk it out with someone,” he apologised, a blush making his way on his freckled cheeks, now that he realised he had probably interrupted their afternoon together.

 

“Hey, you’re my best friend, of course, I'm always gonna be here for you, don’t apologise,” Chan reassured, ruffling Felix’s mop of orange hair. The younger beamed at him, a bit more relaxed now that he was sure he hadn’t bothered too much.

 

“And I’m his boyfriend, so I’m kind of supposed to do that as well,” Minho teased, gently flicking his knee but the affectionate smile on his lips was already a giveaway.

 

They spent around an hour there, Minho asking Felix how he even got to meet Hyunjin in the first place and Felix ranting about how adorable Hyunjin was when he did this or that. Chan watched his best friend and his boyfriend laugh and tease each other on the couch, smiling fondly at them.

 

Maybe their plans for the day had changed but he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

***

 

As much as he didn’t like to admit it, Felix was a coward. Every single time he wanted to bring up the subject and finally confess to the older, he chickened out, too afraid to lose what they had. He knew it was wrong, mostly because he felt mildly guilty at lying to Hyunjin like that, but he couldn’t help it. Ever since Chan and Minho had advised him to simply talk it out with Hyunjin himself, Felix had started to pay more attention to every single interaction they shared. He tended to be pretty oblivious, he admitted that, but he wasn’t so foolish not to notice that Hyunjin seemed to have an interest in him as well. The mere thought both scared and thrilled him.

 

It turned out that a single slip of his tongue from Hyunjin solved every doubt and problem his mind had created. 

 

They had taken a habit to hang out in the reading room when Felix came over to the mansion. Sometimes they just set there and talked the day away, some other times they read their own books, just enjoying the presence of the other. What never changed, was how a second chair had never been added into the room. Every time they would hang out there, Felix set on the floor right in front of the fireplace, sometimes joined by the older who argued that he didn’t want to sit comfortably on the armchair if Felix was forced to stay on the hard ground.

 

Some other times instead, Hyunjin would ask the younger if he just wanted to sit in his lap straight away and, pretty much like the first time Felix had come over, he would wrap his body around Hyunjin’s, the closeness making him sleepy but never enough to fall asleep. They were exactly in that situation when Hyunjin surprised him with those words.

 

“What’s your favourite character in the book?” Hyunjin asked, pointing at the book the younger was reading, cosily sitting on his lap, his back pressed flushed to Hyunjin’s chest and the older having his chin hooked around his shoulder to take a peek at the book in the younger's hands.

 

“Oh, it’s definitely the female lead character,” Felix exclaimed, turning around slightly to face Hyunjin, “she’s so strong and independent. She doesn’t give in to the man’s advances and she stands her ground—” Felix ranted, a proud smile making his way on his lips and his hands flying around to put emphasis on his words.

 

Hyunjin really didn’t mean for it to happen so suddenly but it was like there was some kind of push inside of him. Maybe it was Felix’s bright eyes or the fascinating interest he had for reading. Or maybe it was how he looked so extremely soft sitting on his lap, the flames of the fireplace sparkling red shadows on his delicate skin.

 

“God, I love you,” Hyunjin blurted out, cutting Felix off. 

 

As soon as he heard the words he himself had confessed, he felt dread taking over his body. His eyes widened comically and his first reaction was to jump on his feet, not really realising that Felix was in fact still sitting on his lap. Both of them stumbled on their feet, Hyunjin panicking and Felix seemingly froze. They were now standing face to face and Hyunjin, afraid of Felix’s reaction, started to rant again, trying to save the situation.

 

“Felix, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that, so suddenly. I can’t believe I just let it slip—” Hyunjin explained himself not even breathing, too eager to make up for what he did. 

 

“Did you mean it?” Felix interrupted his rant. His voice wasn’t soft or understanding, it sounded almost desperate. Felix was still standing there, not having made a move ever since Hyunjin forced him to get up. When Hyunjin didn’t answer, too scared to say those words once again, Felix repeated his question, “did you mean it when you said you loved me?” he pressed.

 

Hyunjin had two options, pretend like what he said was absolutely platonic and possibly have a chance to make Felix stay or finally man up and confess his true feelings.

 

“Y-yes, of course, I meant it” Hyunjin finally said. Even if his heart was beating faster than normal and he was terrified by the outcome of the conversation, he looked at Felix straight in the eyes, his expression proud and sure. “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I do have feelings for you, Lix-ah,” he confessed.

 

There was a moment of silence, where Hyunjin didn’t really know what he was supposed to do with Felix still staring at him. And then he talked.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Felix finally said after a way too long pause, sighing. Hyunjin briefly closed his eyes, trying to come to terms with the fact that that was it, he had screwed up, “why would I be uncomfortable with it when I have feelings for you, too?” Felix confessed, his words full of joy and relief.

 

Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open, not believing his own ears. He had his confirmation when, all he could see on Felix’s face wasn’t disgust but fondness, sparkling in his brown eyes. 

 

“Wait, you mean that–? Are you saying that–?” Hyunjin stuttered, trying to voice all the questions floating inside his head at that moment. Felix started to chuckle amused but his own ears were turning a bright red colour.

 

“Yes, Hyunjin. This means that I love you too,” Felix confessed straightforwardly, his lips turning up in a bright smile that made Hyunjin want to kiss the light out of him.

 

And that’s exactly what he did actually.

 

Hyunjin moved slowly towards Felix, letting him have all the time to move away if he wanted to but he didn’t. Felix on the contrary, met him halfway there, his hand coming to rest on Hyunjin’s waist, while the older took both sides of his neck in his hands pulling him closer.

 

When their lips met, Felix felt the same feeling he had felt the first time Hyunjin brought him to the reading room they were in. That feeling of something so unknown but so familiar at the same time. Like a book you know you’re going to love even if you haven’t read it yet. Kissing Hyunjin was like relaxing after a tiring day of school and Felix found himself thinking he could really get used to it. 

 

The kiss was slow but firm, conveying all those feelings both boys had developed in months but were too afraid to bring up. As they pulled apart, Hyunjin couldn’t help but burst into a happy laugh, unable to believe how lucky he was. Felix joined soon, burying his head in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, simply enjoying the closeness he had thought was impossible to get.

 

When after a couple of hours spent together, cuddle up while reading and sometimes stealing kisses from each other, Felix returned home, he sent a text to Chan and Minho on his way back. 

 

_ You were right I had nothing to be afraid of. _

 

The events of the day, the still lingering feeling of Hyunjin’s lips on his own and his friends spamming his phone with congratulations texts made his heart so extremely happy. He walked home with a light skip in his steps and a huge smile on his lips. 

 

A smile that didn’t disappear even when he fell asleep that night, imagining Hyunjin’s warm arms wrapped around him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next is already going to be the last chapter :(  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and like usual you can find me @felixfrckls on twt


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felix got the news from his economics teacher, he was both surprised and amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the reading uwu

When Felix got the news from his economics teacher, he was both surprised and amused.

 

As soon as he got out of school, he picked up his phone to text his boyfriend -his boyfriend,  _ yes _ , he still couldn’t believe it- before opting to call him instead, knowing he was probably lazing around in the mansion anyway. The call was answered in a matter of seconds.

 

“Hey, love,” Hyunjin picked up the call, a smile clear in his voice even if Felix couldn’t see him. Honestly, he was glad this wasn’t a face to face conversation because otherwise, the older would have seen the blush on his cheeks and teased him about it. By the laugher Felix heard from the other end of the phone, he knew Hyunjin had probably understood how flustered the pet name made him anyways.

 

“Shut up,” Felix mumbled, the blush reddening on his face.

 

“As much as I love talking to you, why did you call?” Hyunjin asked when his laughter finally stopped.

 

“My teacher is taking us on a visit to your mansion next Friday,” Felix said amused by the situation. When he first got to know it in class, he tried to hide his chuckle coughing, his classmates looking at him strangely.

 

“Are you for real? Why would they bring you here?” Hyunjin asked in disbelief, his voice both amused and confused, just as his boyfriend.

 

“I think we’re gonna have some sort of meeting with your mum actually,” Felix explained and that was definitely the funniest part of it. Of course, no one in his class knew anything about his relationship with Hyunjin, so no one could imagine that Felix was already familiar with both the mansion and Hyunjin’s mom.

 

“That’s unbelievable,” Hyunjin exclaimed not believing his ears, “oh, wait, do you think I’m supposed to be there, too?” he asked curiously as if Felix knew anything more than he did.

 

“I don’t know honestly. They only mentioned your mom but I think it’s up to you,” Felix said, having finally reached his house, fidgeting with his keys to open the door.

 

“This is going to be so weird. Do I have to pretend like I don’t know you?” Hyunjin asked another question, his voice hopeful but sort of resigned at the same time.

 

“None of my friends know anything about us besides Chan and Minho so…” Felix left the sentence trail off as Hyunjin started whining. 

 

It wasn't like he was ashamed of letting people know he was in a relationship with Hyunjin, it was actually Hyunjin’s idea to keep it low. They weren’t necessarily keeping it a secret, they were simply not talking about it. The reason was pretty simple, Hyunjin knew that if they confirmed their relationship people would have started questioning Felix about it, about him. He loved him but he didn’t want to force him into being constantly asked about his private life just because Hyunjin was sort of well-known. When Hyunjin explained his reasons, Felix couldn’t be more glad he understood and didn’t pressure him about it.

 

“Hey, stop being a baby,” Felix teased half-heartedly, unable to sound stern, “we’ve already talked about this, babe,” Felix said, knowing Hyunjin wasn’t really complaining about it, even if he liked to be overdramatic most of the time.

 

“That doesn’t mean I’m happy I don’t get to kiss you when I want to,” Hyunjin replied in a matter of seconds, clearly pouting even if Felix couldn’t see him. Felix groaned at his words, flushing brightly, his mom looking at him concerned.

 

“Why am I dating you again?” Felix asked his voice dripping fondness even if he was supposed to sound exasperated. If there was one thing Felix was never really able to do was tease Hyunjin, because every time he tried his voice or his expression would give everything away. That’s probably what love does.

 

“Because you love me and I love you,” Hyunjin shot back immediately, making kissing noises from the other side of the phone. Felix sighed resigned, not seeing the point in lying.

 

“Loving you is something I certainly do,” he said, meaning every single word. His heart was so full of love he sometimes wondered how it was even possible it didn’t burst yet.

 

The little bubble they were in was burst by Felix’s mother yelling from the kitchen once again. 

 

“You do what now?” she questioned, her voice piercing the walls of the house. Felix groaned loudly, getting ready for a lecture from his mother, while on the other side of the phone all he could hear was Hyunjin’s hearty laughter.

 

***

 

The following Friday came and, as the teacher had already told them, the class was now waiting in front of the Hwangs’ mansion. In a matter of a couple of minutes, a young man Felix had seen here and there inside the house made his way towards the group announcing that the visit was going to start. 

 

As soon as they entered the gate and found themselves in the big garden in front of the mansion, Felix couldn’t help but chuckle at his classmate’s reactions. Everyone was so excited and in awe, they made him remember the first time he had been there and had the exact same reaction. All the students were muttering to one another, some of them eager to make their way inside, others hoping to see Hyunjin as well.

 

In the beginning, Felix had thought he would have felt at least a little bit jealous about all the girls gushing over Hyunjin, but it turned out he really wasn’t. Felix trusted Hyunjin with his life and above all, maybe it was because no one knew they were together, but Felix knew that all those adoring girls didn’t stand a chance with Hyunjin. Not to be mean, but Hyunjin was very much taken, thank you. 

 

It didn’t take long for the young man to finally lead them inside, letting them wait in the main hall. Once again, everyone seemed extremely amazed at the interior and Felix understood where they came from since he had the same reaction the first time. It wasn’t long until Jisung, his closest friend among his classmates, noticed that while everyone seemed to be in paradise, Felix seemed pretty indifferent to it all.

 

“How come you’re not even a bit interested in this place? It’s amazing,” Jisung asked raising an eyebrow while pulling on Felix’s arm. In the distance, Felix could make out the light steps of someone approaching, judging by the sound of heels on the ground probably Mrs.Hwang.

 

“It is amazing but I like cosy houses a bit more,” Felix defended himself, trying to come up with a decent excuse. Luckily, Jisung didn't have the time to question him more about it when Mrs.Hwang finally made her way to the front of the group, a polite smile on her lips.

 

“Hello, everyone and welcome to our mansion,” she greeted and a chorus of _hello_ s was heard, “I am Mrs.Hwang, the wife of the Mr.Hwang, the CEO you all probably know, and today you will learn how things work in our company,” she explained, introducing herself. 

 

More steps were heard approaching them and Felix couldn’t ignore the whispers of some of the students, hoping it was Hyunjin making his appearance. And of course, even if Hyunjin had not confirmed anything to Felix, it was pretty normal for him to be next to his mom in the tour of the house. Hyunjin made his way to the front of the group as well, standing proudly next to his mother. Felix’s heart swelled a bit when he noticed that, while his classmates were murmuring about him, not believing their eyes, Hyunjin was looking around discreetly, trying to find him in the group.

 

Felix didn’t realise it at first, but since he was at the back of the group and he couldn’t exactly move in front without a reason, neither Hyunjin or his mother could see him among the students. Or at least, that was until the student in front of him shifted a bit, just enough to leave a decent empty space just between him and the two members of the Hwang family.

 

As soon as he made eye contact with Hyunjin, the older’s eyes lit up and Felix felt his cheeks warm up at the mere sight. It was pretty weird in his opinion to be just a couple of steps away from his own boyfriend but unable to do anything about it because all the people around them were oblivious to the matter.

 

While Hyunjin knew not to say anything about it, his mother didn’t. 

 

“Oh, Felix, sweetie, I didn’t see you there,” Mrs.Hwang suddenly said while the group was still focused on Hyunjin’s arrival. Exactly how the empty space had made possible for Hyunjin to see him, so did his mum who didn’t hold back to point it out.

 

“Mum!” Hyunjin whispered loudly enough for Felix to hear him.

 

Felix’s eyes widened for a second, briefly glancing at Hyunjin who seemed like a deer caught in a trap. The voices around them died out and all his classmates were looking at Felix surprised not really understanding what was going on.

 

“Hello, Mrs.Hwang,” Felix greeted back weakly, the woman seeming unaware of her actions.

 

Felix could see from the corner of his eye that Hyunjin had taken a deep breath, trying not to make a big deal out of the situation. He cleared his throat.

 

“So yeah, I’m Hwang Hyunjin. I hope you’re going to enjoy this visit,” Hyunjin said just as politely, dreamy sighs coming from every girl in the group, as soon as he had started talking. Felix despite everything, couldn't help shaking his head smiling a bit at the weird situation they were in. While Felix tried not to drown the attention too much again and Hyunjin pretended like nothing had happened, despite glancing over at Felix here and there, Hyunjin’s mom had this guilty expression on her face almost as if she realised too late she had said too much. 

  
  


Luckily enough, the first half of the visit went pretty well. Hyunjin and his mother were leading the group through the hallways and the rooms of the mansion, while Felix tried to avoid all the questions about why Mrs.Hwang knew him. Jisung still glared at him from time to time but Felix wasn’t too concerned about that. After all, since he trusted Jisung, he had already been thinking about telling him the truth before. Chan knew, Minho knew, it wasn’t that big of a deal if Jisung and Changbin knew as well.

 

The  _ first  _ part of the visit was good. 

 

The second he couldn’t tell because he wasn’t there to witness it.

 

Hyunjin had started sending him looks over his shoulder, turning around once in a while but still trying to not catch the attention of the other students. Felix would know because there wasn’t a time he wasn’t focused on Hyunjin. It was when they were approaching the part of the mansion where Felix spent the most part of his day with Hyunjin that he started to doubt Hyunjin’s intentions. 

 

At first, he saw Hyunjin whispering something to his mother but he was still too far too catch it. He started to get suspicious when the woman briefly glanced at him, shaking her head but in her eyes, there was that fondness Felix had always seen. She smiled a bit nodding and Hyunjin beamed at her. That was all the interactions Felix saw until Hyunjin carefully stepped back a bit, letting the crowd move past him. 

 

In literally a blink of an eye, Hyunjin took Felix’s hand in his and while the group rounded the corner he pulled Felix towards the other way.

 

Felix gasped surprised but followed Hyunjin nevertheless, hoping no one noticed his absence. For a second, he started freaking out over the fact that seen as all the girls had their eyes constantly stuck on Hyunjin, they had probably seen him run away with Felix. Down inside he knew he should care about that but at the same time, he also couldn’t care less.

 

Hyunjin laughing and not really caring about the consequences of his actions, pulled Felix inside a room the younger recognised as Hyunjin’s own bedroom. He had been there a couple of times before but he still wasn’t familiar with it as he was with the reading room a couple of doors away. But as soon as the door closed behind them, Felix didn’t hold back his disbelief, not paying that much attention to wherever they were.

 

“Are you insane? You can’t just do that,” Felix scolded, a tiny fist lightly hitting Hyunjin’s on the chest. While the pout on Felix’s lips was extremely cute, the smug grin on Hyunjin’s just made Felix want to hit him again. Or kiss him, that depends.

 

Laughing, Hyunjin leant down and as fast as the light he dropped a quick peck on Felix’s lips, who was still very much angry at him.

 

“I can’t just disappear like that! What if they ask where I am?” Felix questioned once more, trying not to be distracted by how Hyunjin still looked very proud of his actions. All the older did was lean down once again, pecking his lips another time more, this time his hands coming to rest on the side of Felix’s neck.

 

“Is your mum even okay with  _ you _ disappearing like–” he started but Hyunjin was soon getting closer, second after second, and for the third time kissed him square on the lips. This time not really a peck anymore and Felix found himself melting into the contact despite his best resolutions. When they broke apart, Hyunjin smiled at him, this time not teasingly but it was rather full of affection and love. Felix sighed, feeling all his walls crumble to pieces.

 

“Stop doing that, I’m trying to be angry at you,” Felix threatened but it just came out as a weak whisper, clearly too lovestruck to be any threatening. Hyunjin chuckled at his words, his hands tracing the path of Felix’s freckles on his cheeks.

 

“Well, I mean, if you want me to stop I can just–” Hyunjin started, slowly untangling his limbs from Felix’s and taking a small step back.

 

“Shut up and come here, you loser,” Felix requested, a pout made his way on his lips again but was soon swept away by a smile when he heard Hyunjin chuckle and get closer to him once again.

 

Felix made grabby hands at him, before hooking them around his neck and, in a matter of seconds, they were kissing again, savouring all the time they hadn’t been able to see each other in the past week. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, hugging him close to his body. It was like having the sun in his arms.

 

When they pulled apart, Felix opened his eyes slowly, trying to impress in them every single detail of the beautiful boy he was glad to call his boyfriend. After a couple of seconds of just staring at each other, Felix broke the silence.

 

“For real though, it’s going to be a pain in the ass to explain this,” Felix sighed and, even if it had to sound like a mild complain, he couldn’t hide the absolute bliss at being in Hyunjin’s arms again.

 

Felix knew it was somehow wrong and it could lead him to be in trouble if his teacher found out, but deep down he couldn’t believe how Hyunjin would do something like that just to be with him. It was true that they hanged out every time they could, but it was also true that lately with all the schoolwork he had to do, Felix didn’t have that many possibilities to meet the older anymore.

 

“Stop worrying your cute head, I asked my mum to cover up for us,” Hyunjin explained, kissing Felix’s cheek just because he could. When Felix opened his mouth to talk again, Hyunjin interrupted him, already knowing what he was about to say, “yes love, my mom knows we’re here. I asked her before doing this,” he reassured and he could physically feel Felix relaxing in his arms. It didn’t solve everything but piece by piece Felix was starting to let himself be convinced.

 

“If my teacher is going to test us on this visit I’m going to kill you,” Felix said and, once again if it had to sound threatening it didn’t. Felix was clearly convinced now and Hyunjin was glad he had finally given up. Bringing him closer again by the solid grip he still had on his waist, he kissed his way from his cheek to his lips, enjoying how Felix was more than glad to let him.

 

“If you’re gonna be tested on this, you could simply ask my mum since, you know, you’re her son’s boyfriend,” Hyunjin teased lovingly, knowing just how much his words affected Felix. And they indeed did when a fierce blush made his way on Felix’s face, covering his freckles just that tiny bit. 

 

They had been dating for over a month now, but Felix still wasn’t used to to the affection that came with dating Hyunjin. Felix was a pretty affectionate person himself but Hyunjin  _ simply  _ loved to shower him in compliments and pet names. Felix had to admit his heart melted every time without fail.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Felix said before hugging Hyunjin close to his body, not really caring about anything else besides feeling the older near. He nuzzled his head in Hyunjin’s chest, listening to the steady beating of Hyunjin’s heart. Hyunjin, on the other hand, combed his fingers into Felix’s hair, not really caring that they were standing in the middle of the room when there was a rather comfortable bed just behind them.

 

Felix seemed to think exactly the same and a moment later he was sitting cross-legged on Hyunjin’s bed as he had always belonged there. Hyunjin couldn’t pretend like his heart didn’t swell up at how comfortable Felix looked in his home like he was simply meant to be there with him. 

 

Except that Hyunjin didn’t sit down on the bed as any normal person would do, but instead he literally flopped down on Felix, his whole weight on him, making him fall with his back on the mattress. Felix groaned but accepted the additional weight nevertheless, hugging Hyunjin immediately.

 

Hyunjin looked down at him, their faces a couple of mere centimetres apart and the silence in the room making the atmosphere almost magical. It always was when they were together. It didn’t take long until they were back to kissing, this time lying down on the soft bed, Hyunjin towering over Felix. Felix’s hand were softly caressing the smooth flash of Hyunjin’s waist, simply resting there, while the older was lightly pulling on his hair chuckling at his gasp. 

 

It was nice to have some time for themselves, even if just around the corner Felix’s whole class and his teacher were walking around the house. Just as Hyunjin lowered his lips on Felix’s neck, leaving feather like kisses there, the moment was broken by his phone ringing from beside them. Hyunjin pulled back, chuckling at Felix’s whine and grabby hands to keep him close.

 

“Stop sulking love, it’s my mom. The visit is gonna finish in two minutes,” Hyunjin explained, slowly untangling himself from Felix who was still spread on the bed like a starfish.

 

Felix wasn’t happy to get up but did it nevertheless, a cute pout still plastered on his lips at the thought of having to cut his time short with his boyfriend. Now finally standing up, Hyunjin kissed Felix’s lips one last time before making his way to the door. He stopped in his tracks when he felt Felix grabbing his arm from behind him. Hyunjin turned around silently asking him what was wrong.

 

“I love you,” Felix simply said, his words soft but confident, while the smile on his lips could outshine the sun itself.

 

“I love you too, baby,” Hyunjin beamed, giving a last kiss to Felix’s cheek feeling the warm blushing skin under his lips. Then, he finally opened the door and, trying to be as discreet as possible, made his way to the main hall once again. With a last glance at each other, Hyunjin joined his mom at the front of the group, while Felix sneaked at the back of it, pretending as he had never moved from there.

 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hyunjin’s mom smiling teasingly at his son before making eye contact with Felix himself and silently chuckling. Unfortunately, while most of his classmates didn’t really realise he had been gone for the past twenty minutes, Jisung did in fact notice and was quick to ask him about it.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” he questioned on the spot when he realised Felix was again among the group, pretending as he had always been there.

 

“What do you mean? I was here the whole time,”  Felix defended himself trying to pretend like he didn’t know anything about what Jisung was telling him. He had never been a great liar though.

 

“And why are your lips so red?” Jisung kept asking, not even waiting for the answers. Meanwhile, Felix was trying incredibly hard to come up with a decent excuse. It was useless when Jisung casually looked over at Hyunjin, noticing just how swollen his lips were too. 

 

Felix clearly saw the look of realisation in Jisung’s eyes and how his eyes shifted quickly from Felix to Hyunjin.

 

“Y-you? With h-him?” he started stuttering, discreetly pointing at Hyunjin and then at Felix. “You didn’t!” he said finally, his voice full of disbelief and his eyes wide open, not able to understand how it was possible.

 

Felix couldn’t help but chuckle as his cheeks turned bright pink. From the front of the group, Hyunjin saw the exchange between those two and couldn’t hide his soft smile. Felix didn’t have time to give a proper answer to Jisung when Mrs.Hwang started talking again.

 

“That’s it for the visit. I hope you enjoyed it and had fun,” she said politely, smiling teasingly as she made eye contact with Felix, knowing all too well at what she was referring. Besides her, she could hear Hyunjin sigh exasperated by her behaviour.

 

With Jisung still gasping beside him, Mrs.Hwang throwing teasing smiles at both her son and him and Hyunjin not even trying to hide the fond look he had in his eyes, Felix realised how lucky he really was.

 

Not because Hyunjin was rich or because if he wanted to, he could brag about being his boyfriend. No, he was lucky because Hyunjin had never thought of him any differently just because he wasn’t part of his same social class. He was lucky because Hyunjin’s mom had taken a liking to him from the first moment and she was nothing but supportive of the two. He was lucky because, even if he had never met him personally, he knew Hyunjin’s father was just as supportive of their relationship. He was lucky because his friends had always been understanding, never taking advantage of it.

 

Leaving the mansion, casting a last glance at Hyunjin and his mother, the teacher pressing them to walk faster and Jisung showering him with questions about his relationship, Felix found himself thinking he couldn’t wait for the day he could openly call Hyunjin his boyfriend. 

 

But for now, as his phone vibrated in his pocket with the notification of a text, this was more than enough.

 

_ I already miss you _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand this is the end :( I really hope you like it!  
> If you did I'm always @felixfrckls on twt so come say hi?  
> see you next time ily all

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Next update will be on thursday uwu I hope you're looking forward to it!  
> Come say hi @[felixfrckls](https://twitter.com/Felixfrckls) on twitter!


End file.
